Scarlet Love Song
by Arashi Shirou
Summary: Un incesto involuntario condenó al clan Namikaze a vivir presa de una maldición:"Serán prósperos pero no conocerán la paz ni la felicidad".En la actualidad,Namikaze Naruto lo tiene todo:familia,novia y popularidad.¿Podrá la maldición acabar con su felicidad?¿O será la venganza lo que destruirá a su familia?


Scarlet love song

DISCLAIMER.

+Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro, con mucho amor y respeto. Basado en dos novelas

"LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVÓ", de Margaret Mitchell y "LAS HOJAS DE LA FORTUNA", de Linda Barlow.

+Los personajes y términos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) y CLAMP STUDIO(X-1999)

ADVERTENCIAS

+Es un crossover de Naruto y X-1999

+Universo alterno, con out of carácter

+Sasunaru, con algo de Naruhina

+Errores ortográficos y gramaticales

PROLOGO

TEMPLO DE LAS MASCARAS

FUKUE, 1939

Uzushiogakure no sato era una aldea en ruinas y abandonada, ubicada en la costa sur de la isla Fukue, en el pasado, durante gran parte de la época feudal, cuando los shogunes eran más importantes que el Mikado, políticamente hablando, fue un lugar próspero, un sitio turístico muy famoso. El clan que lo gobernaba tenía parentesco cercano con la familia imperial y era respetado por ser justo y benévolo. Los aldeanos vivían tranquilamente, no tenían ningún problema con los pueblos vecinos.

Un día, navegantes portugueses llegaron al a isla, luego de una larga travesía por casi medio mundo y movidos por el interés de conocer aquellas culturas del lejano oriente. Uzushiogakure fue el primer puerto que les permitió entrar y establecer un intercambio comercial y ambos pueblos, portugueses y japoneses, conocieron, aprendieron y respetaron la cultura, costumbres y el idioma del otro. Hasta ese entonces Japón permanecía aislado, apenas una débil conexión con China. Estaba cerrado a los países de Occidente por la dificultad para llegar al archipiélago y por su desinterés en relacionarse con el exterior cuando internamente sufría de constantes guerras por el poder.

"Con los navegantes portugueses desembarcaron tres frailes franciscanos que comenzaron a evangelizar a los aldeanos enseñándoles la doctrina cristiana; les hablaron de Cristo y del amor al prójimo, del reino delos Cielos y de la Resurrección. Muchos fueron bautizados, incluidos el líder de la aldea y su familia. Con el tiempo más comerciantes y frailes llegaron a ganaron la protección del daimio de Fukue que veía con agrado los beneficios que obtenía con esa relación comercial. La nueva religión se extendió rápidamente. Algunos portugueses se establecieron en el lugar con sus familias; unos cuantos se casaron con las hijas de familias importantes, aunque eso no era muy bien visto…Pasaron casi cincuenta años de prosperidad, pero por una confusión el nuevo daimio de Fukue creyó que los cristianos se preparaban para derrocarlo, conquistar su feudo y asesinar al Shogun. De inmediato promovió la persecución. Mucha gente en la isla fue asesinada, también en otras islas cercanas. La gente de Uzushiogakure corrió con peor suerte. Se les declaro culpables por haber sido los primeros en aceptar la amistad de los extranjeros, permitiéndoles entrar al país. Fueron asesinados, diezmada la población en lo que ahora aparece en los libros de historia como "el gran martirio". Las víctimas fueron miles y los tormentos que sufrieron fueron horribles: degollados, crucificados, quemados vivos. Los extranjeros y los frailes también fueron ejecutados. Solo un puñado de personas lograron salvarse, aquellos que no abrazaron la nueva religión. Con la aldea destruida y lo poco que tenían, los sobrevivientes emigraron a la ciudad capital, Edo. El clan principal no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su gente, incluso tuvieron que huir para no morir, su propio pueblo los ayudo a escapar, encontrando refugio en Kioto con el Emperador. Solo así los Uzumaki pudieron salvarse"

_Y cientos de años después, naciste._dijo un hombre joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tan pronto concluyó la anciana su relato.

_Era mejor que el clan desapareciera, así yo no habría nacido.

_¿No estas feliz? Lo más preciado que poseen los humanos es la Vida.

_Tu sabes todo lo que he vivido, señor duque. Mi vida no ha sido nada digna.

_Pero pronto arreglaras las cosas, ¿no es así? Por eso estamos aquí. Dejamos la comodidad de Tokio y prácticamente recorrimos cielo, mar y tierra para llegar a este lugar tan apartado de todo. Ni siquiera puedo creer que esto sea tierra japonesa, Uzumaki Kaguya.

El joven rubio volteo para ver a la anciana con la que hablaba. Sentada sobre una enorme piedra rectangular que en el pasado fue la base de un torii, la mujer de ojos color perla y largo cabello blanco miraba cómo el sol se ocultaba más allá de del extenso mar; el cielo anaranjado por el ocaso poco a poco se oscurecía. Pronto llegaría la noche.

_Deje de quejarse, que usted fue quien quiso acompañarme. Así que ayúdeme, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para llegar al templo antes de que anochezca.

Solícito, el joven la cargó entre sus brazos con una facilidad asombrosa, como si la mujer pesara lo que una pluma.

_Como toda una princesa. _sonrió divertido.

_Soy una princesa, muchachito, recuérdalo.

_ ¡Oh, es cierto! Perdóneme Kaguya Hime.

Kaguya rió, revolviendo maternalmente con una mano el rubio cabello de su acompañante.

_Gracias por ser tan bueno mí, Kyuketsuki-sama.

_Kaguya, cuando me dices "Kyuketsuki-sama" me siento taaan viejo…

_Bueno, de hecho eres un viejo, tenemos la misma edad.

_ ¡Pero a mí no se me nota! Para todo el mundo soy un saludable y guapo joven que no pasa de los veinticinco años.

_Es normal que no envejezcas, después de todo eres un vampiro.

_Y se supone que tú eres una bruja, podrías hacer algún conjuro para verte joven.

Kaguya y su acompañante se internaron en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde se levantaba un templo a punto de colapsarse. Era un viejo edificio de madera y piedra, construido sobre una alta plataforma. Doce escalones llevaban a la entrada principal; el pórtico estaba peligrosamente inclinado hacia la derecha, las tejas se habían caído en su totalidad y los símbolos tallados en madera casi no se distinguían. Sólo un círculo con una espiral en su interior era lo único que quedaba de lo que antaño fue un hermoso frontispicio. El resto del templo había perdido la techumbre, solo quedaban algunas vigas y las paredes de piedra tenían fisuras y cuarteaduras peligrosas.

Con cuidado entraron al templo en ruinas. Esquivando trozos de madera podrida y escombro de paredes derrumbadas llegaron al salón principal. Era una habitación amplia, con piso de madera; una de las paredes estaba adornada con hileras de máscaras tétricas, con cuernos y dientes amenazantes. En la parte superior colgaba un retablo con tres círculos rojos y una espiral negra en el interior de cada uno.

El vampiro bajó a la anciana y la miró con atención. La veía un poco nerviosa, estaba seguro de que ella temblaba un poco.

_El shock emocional ha sido fuerte._ dijo Kaguya. _La última vez que estuve aquí yo tenía doce años. Mi abuela y mi madre me trajeron para realizar un ritual de protección. De seguro no pensaron que era muy peligroso traer a una niña a un sitio como este. En cierto modo estoy sorprendida de que aun exista este templo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…Ahora tengo noventa y cuatro años…soy una vieja que no ha pagado lo suficiente por los pecados que cometió en el pasado. Por mi culpa mi familia ha sufrido mucho, está maldita…sé que un gran peligro les espera en el futuro. Deseo protegerlos. Por eso estoy aquí.

_ Kaguya…

_Estás enojado, ¿verdad? Porque después de esto ya no estaremos juntos. Perdóname por dejarte solo.

El rubio la miró sin mostrar alguna emoción. Apartó de su rostro las manos de Kaguya, que lo acariciaba con ternura, y las besó con afecto.

_ No estoy enojado Kaguya. Me siento frustrado porque no puedo ayudarte. Y me duele perderte.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y de los ojos perla brotaron lágrimas. Hasta que el silencioso llanto se detuvo Kaguya y el vampiro se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

_ Quédate conmigo hasta que todo haya terminado, por favor.

A ver que el rubio asentía Kaguya se puso de puntas u besó la frente del vampiro.

_ Quiero que veas uno de los muchos rituales antiguos del clan Uzumaki.

Movió las manos con rapidez formando varios sellos con los dedos.

_ ¡Byakugan!

Gruesas venas se marcaron en las pupilas perla extendiéndose hacia las sienes. Su visión se tornó en blanco y gris, logrando ver todo a su alrededor con increíble claridad. Segundos después, traspasó las paredes del templo, alcanzando el bosque y alejándose con rapidez, avanzando más y más, dejando atrás los árboles, las montañas, el mar, las ciudades, el presente, perdiéndose en una brillante luz que la cegó por unos instantes. Los colores regresaron y se encontró de pie en la que reconoció como la habitación principal de Myobokuzan, la mansión que se convirtió en su hogar cuando llegó a vivir ahí recién casada. Sin embargo la habitación se veía distinta a la que ella conocía. El color en las paredes era otro, la mayoría de los muebles eran nuevos para ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos para inspeccionar el lugar pero se detuvo al sentir que una presencia se manifestaba. Con sorpresa vió que una mujer aparecía frente a ella; sentada en el taburete del tocador cepillaba su largo cabello castaño un poco ondulado. Sus ojos eran de color gris humo y reflejaban preocupación.

¿Quién es ella? Se preguntó Kaguya.

La respuesta llegó al instante. Y la esperanza también. Esa hermosa mujer era una Namikaze. De nuevo veía el futuro de su familia. Trató de hablarle, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Quiso tocarla, pero sus dedos atravesaron el hombro de la mujer. Solo así recordó que aquello era una visión, no podía tocarla ni mucho menos hablarle, y esa mujer no podía verla. Pensaba en el mejor modo para comunicarse cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y otra persona entró a la habitación. Era un joven de revuelto cabello rubio y ropa de colores llamativos. Con una gran sonrisa corrió hacia el tocador y abrazó a la mujer. Mientras se esforzaba por escuchar lo que decían, Kaguya notó que dos jóvenes y una chica entraban, hablando animadamente. Los tres tenían el cabello negro, ojos azules como el rubio y piel blanca.

Se veían felices…ignorando la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos.

Si tan solo hubiera sido valiente, si no hubiera callado. Si no hubiera pecado.

Su arrepentimiento y sus pensamientos oscuros atrajeron una pesada neblina que cubrió la habitación, envolviéndola e intentando sofocarla. La visión se transformó lentamente, las imágenes del futuro desaparecieron dando paso a una dolorosa imagen del pasado. Eran sus queridos hijos, Naruko e Izuna.

_ No, no quiero ver esto…por favor…_ Kaguya cerró los ojos, forcejeando con la neblina, pero fue inútil. La escena estaba en su mente.

El sonido de un disparo. Naruko retrocedía, cayendo sobre una cama de sábanas blancas. Su corazón había sido traspasado por una bala. Izuna lloraba. Lágrimas de rabia y de dolor. Sus ojos de pupilas rojas miraron la pistola con la que había matado a su mujer. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

_ Malditos sean…Uzumaki Kaguya…Uchiha Tajima…_ dijo con odio antes de apretar el gatillo y dispararse en su propia sien.

La neblina se convirtió en humo y la habitación se llenó de fuego. El fuego consumía Myobokuzan purificando todo, llevándose los secretos, dejando solo cenizas y cimientos calcinados.

¿Un incendio? Nunca ha ocurrido un incendio en Myobokuzan…

Naruko e Izuna desaparecían, los dos cuerpos sin vida eran de otras personas. Lo sabía aunque no podía ver bien los rostros por el humo. Y no pudo ver más, Algo la expulsó de la visión. Aturdida, se vió de regreso al presente. Cayó de rodillas al piso, jadeando.

_ ¡Kaguya!_ el vampiro se había acercado a ayudarla.

_ Estoy bien…_ se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía. _ Es un efecto de la técnica, algo agravado porque ya no soy una jovencita… Ví que Myobokuzan será destruido por un incendio. La tragedia…se repetirá. Ahora más que nunca debo encontrar la manera de llegar a ellos. No dejaré que sufran lo que yo he sufrido.

Un tercer ojo apareció en su frente. De color lila y con varios círculos en el interior. Activó una vez más el Byakugan y se dejó llevar. Ahora las imágenes eran más claras, más cercanas. El joven de cabello rubio parecía mirarla. En realidad, él reía y platicaba con la mujer de ojos grises mientras los tres jóvenes de cabello negro y ojos fascinantes escuchaban y de vez en cuando intervenían.

Una escena llena de amor y cariño que se quedaba atrás mientras Kaguya avanzaba más en el tiempo, encontrándose con escenas llenas de dolor, sangre y muerte. Y unos ojos de pupilas rojas que la perseguían atorment5ándoloa.

_ Hijos míos, están en peligro. Todos ustedes, Namikaze. Especialmente tú, rubio de atrayente presencia. La próxima vez que la tragedia se repita, tu pecho será el que reciba el disparo.


End file.
